


A Collection of College One Shots Featuring Isaac and Scott

by NerdQueen13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Reader-Insert, Short & Sweet, Unrelated to each other, chaotic energy, college shenanigans, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdQueen13/pseuds/NerdQueen13
Summary: Exactly what it sounds like. Scott and Isaac are my two loves from Teen Wolf, and college inspired me to put them in cute little couple-y scenarios just for fun. ;)
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Reader, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. ISAAC--frat party first kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I hope you enjoy this little collection of one shots; I know I sure had fun writing them! If you have an idea for one, feel free to comment it (I'm always looking for more to add; just please keep it appropriate and fluffy).

I throw back another mouthful of my drink as I lounge on the central couch in a U shape of three, seated between Isaac and some random sorority chick. I’m not really the sorority type, so I don’t really know how I ended up in this dark, crowded house with spinning colored lights and rowdy dancing college students, but Isaac brought me along, so I won’t bail on him. That means engaging myself as best I can so I don’t have a totally miserable time. 

“Are you two, like, an item?” one of the girls on the perpendicular couch to my right asks. I see her eyeing Isaac through the dusky air, and I stifle the urge to bristle at her gaze.   
“Not...really,” I answer, scratching the back of my neck uncomfortably. 

“But you knew each other before you got here, right?” a guy on the other couch, the one to our left, chimes in. “It would be kinda hilarious if you just suddenly formed this obvious connection that you have.”

“Nah, we were friends in high school,” Isaac replies in a nonchalant voice as he throws one arm over the back of the couch. 

“I feel like there’s a story there,” the guy prompts. 

With a sigh, I sit up straighter, placing my cup on the table in the center of the U-curve. “The story is that we were friends, then he ran off to France for a semester after the first half of junior year was a total mess. Barely texted or called me.”

“I had bad international phone service,” Isaac protests. 

I roll my eyes. “Then he came back. Showed up at my house like a week before senior year started, and after I got out my necessary rant about him not communicating with me much, we got back to normal.”

“I brought her souvenirs from France,” Isaac says, following his words with a swig of his drink. 

“But you were upset that he was gone?” the girl beside me questions. 

“That much was obvious, Tori!” her friend from the right couch whispers fervently. 

Tori turns back to Isaac and me triumphantly. “Somebody’s got a crush.” The smug smile on her face is enough to make me blush profusely. 

“I mean….”

The rest of my words die in my throat as Isaac gently turns my face toward his and kisses me. It’s light and quick, but when it’s over, I think he’s smiling even wider than I am. “I’ve wanted to do that since I got off the plane in France,” he murmurs. 

Everyone around us on the couches lets out a loud, synchronized “ooooo”, and I grin up at him. “Well, then do it again.”


	2. SCOTT--late night coffee

“Ugh!” I growl, digging my fingernails into the hair on the sides of my head, pulling several strands loose as I force myself to think. My roommate’s out late with some friends, so I’m all alone in the dorm, struggling hopelessly to finish up this essay. It’s no use. I might as well just take the zero--

Somebody knocks on the door. That never happens, so I dart out of my desk chair faster than humanly possible to open it. 

“Hello?” I say before the door is even open all the way.

“Hey,” Scott says with a chipper grin. 

“Scott! What are you doing here?” 

He lifts up a cup in one hand. “April told me you’d been working on some stupid essay for hours. I figured you could use some coffee to keep you going.”

“As grateful as I am for the coffee,” I say, plucking the cup from his hand and ushering him inside, “I think I’m just as glad to have the company. She’s been out all day.”

“Same here. I barely ever see my roommate.”

I snicker. “You’re always welcome in here. April likes you.”

“Maybe not at three in the morning when I’m having a nightmare-induced panic attack.”

“Okay, almost always.” I roll my eyes and waft the smell of the coffee up toward my nose. “Is this...white chocolate mocha?”

Scott smiles wryly. “I know your favorite.”

“Best boyfriend ever.”

He kisses my cheek, and we sit down on the fuzzy rug across from each other. “So what’s the issue with your essay?”

“It’s the third one I’ve been assigned this week, so I’m totally burnt out, and I just don’t know what to write it on. That’s what I get for being an English major, I guess.”

“But it’s what you’re good at! You’re amazing with words. I don’t think I would’ve passed the SAT if I hadn’t had you as a vocabulary tutor, and your edits on my admissions essay helped me get here. You’ll figure it out; you always do.”

I sip the sweet coffee--from the local place that stays open late, not Starbucks--and let its warmth seep through my body. “Thanks, Scott. I think this coffee you brought me gave me the perfect metaphor to extend in my paper.”


	3. ISAAC--2 am birthday adventure

My phone buzzes loudly, nearly vibrating off my desk as it startles me out of my peaceful sleep. I roll over with a groan and grab it off the desk, wondering what could be so important at this hour. Looking at the name on the screen, I roll my eyes and slide the green icon to accept the call. 

“Isaac, why on earth are you calling me at 1:48 in the morning? I was sleeping.” I scrub my free hand over my face to wake up the muscles that were so relaxed during my slumber.   
“Sorry, Sleeping Beauty,” he retorts, “but it’s your birthday, and as your boyfriend, it is my responsibility to make it the best day ever.”

“Then let. Me. Sleep,” I say through gritted teeth. “You’ll have your chance to do your thing when I wake up again. Voluntarily.”

“It’s a little too late for that.” A knock on the window startles me, and I almost fall off my bed. 

My voice drops into a whisper. “Are you...on the wall outside my window?”

“Open it and find out.”

I disconnect the call and throw myself out of bed, stomping to the window and unlatching it so I can push it open into the night air. Isaac swings his body in smoothly, landing easily on the floor at the foot of my bed. 

“Happy birthday, cutie,” he says, swiftly kissing my lips. “Where’s the roommate?”

“Still doing homework with her buddies,” I answer. “Now why exactly are you in my room at” I glance at my phone “1:51 in the morning, on my birthday, staring at my bedhead and my pajamas?”

“You look perfect, as always.” He seizes my hand excitedly. “And I’m here because I’ve planned out an epic adventure, and you are coming with me.”

“Does it have to be now?” I whine, rubbing my eyes again.

“It has to be now.”

“Fine, but let me at least get ready first. What should I wear on your mystery date?”

Isaac drops my hand as I walk toward my closet. “Nothing too fancy; just dress comfy. Save your perfect birthday outfit for everything else.” 

I pull a shirt off its hanger and stick my tongue out at him. “Okay, now just let me go change and brush my hair. Then I’m all yours.”

xxx

Isaac parks the car in a vast, empty parking lot lit by a minimal amount of streetlights. “Here we are,” he says proudly, glancing over at me and waiting for me to open the door. I have to admit, the cryptic car ride got me kind of excited, so I eagerly fumble with the door handle until I’m able to step out. 

“You brought me to the zoo?” I question, staring up at the sign through the darkness. “Am I about to get in massive trouble because of you?”

“Never. I took all the necessary precautions,” Isaac answers as he circles the car and grabs hold of my hand to lead me toward the zoo. 

“Great. My boyfriend the criminal,” I tease as we walk toward the gates. “How exactly are you planning on getting us in here?”

He gestures to a stretch of fence before dropping down and forming a cradle for my foot. I give him an uncertain look, but he nods encouragingly, so I put one foot in his hands and allow him to boost me over the bars. I drop easily to the other side, and he follows close behind, vaulting over the fence like it isn’t even there. 

I roll my eyes and turn away. Werewolves, amiright? Isaac gets to his feet and quickly catches up, leading me off to see the animals. 

We walk around for what feels like hours, even though I know it can’t be, snapping pictures in a dim photo booth and gazing wondrously at the walruses, polar bears, penguins, meerkats, giraffes, elephants, crocodiles, kangaroos, warthogs, and other creatures as they go about their nightly routines. Just when I think we’ve exhausted everything there is to do here, Isaac stops in his tracks. 

“Let’s go for a swim,” he says with a grin I can only half see in the moonlight.

My mind does a double take. “What?”

“There’s a splash park with a pool,” he elaborates, pointing helpfully to the sign ahead of us. Dang werewolf vision. I can’t read in the dark.

“You didn’t tell me to bring a swimsuit!” I protest. 

“But I’m sure you have something on under your clothes that’ll do, right?”

My face meets my palm, but I don’t protest any further, which Isaac understands as a yes. He drags me toward the water park, both of us in uncontrollable fits of laughter by the time we squeeze through its unlocked gate. 

Standing beside the pool, we both stare at the sliver of a crescent moon before making eye contact again. Then Isaac drops his jacket and strips off his shirt, tossing them in a heap on the concrete. With an uncontrolled giggle, I follow, and soon we jump into the pool in nothing but our underwear. 

The pool heater isn’t on at night, so our swim doesn’t last long. I haul myself out of the pool as Isaac runs into the lifeguard’s building, returning a moment later with an indistinct container. He sits down beside me, and I shiver more violently in the cold night air. 

“Here, take my jacket,” he says softly before I can even ask. He picks it up from the pile of rumpled clothes on the concrete, and I wrap the soft, warm fabric up around myself, snuggling deeper into the thick material that smells so much like Isaac. Like comfort. Like home. 

“Thanks,” I manage to squeak out gratefully.

He grins and opens up the container, which I now realize is a cake holder. “Happy birthday.”

“Is that a chocolate cheesecake? Isaac, you didn’t.”

He slices into it with a flourish. “Only the best for the best girl in the world.”

I scoot closer and lean my head against his shoulder. “You are the best boyfriend in the history of ever,” I say, kissing the sharp corner of his jaw. “I can now see why you woke me up in the middle of the night.”

“So it was worth it?”

I smirk at him and nod slowly. “Every second.”

The two of us lapse into silence, leaving the cake untouched for a minute as we quietly drink in the beauty of the stars. Each tiny silver light seems to wink down at us conspiratorially, like friends in on a secret.

Watching the stars sparkle like that, I can’t hold any longer. I take one bite of cheesecake, and then I pull Isaac’s face down toward mine for a kiss. 

“You taste like chocolate,” I breathe, brushing the tip of my nose against his in the aftermath of the kiss. 

“So do you,” he whispers. “I love you.”

My eyes go wide, and it’s a miracle I don’t jump and fall back into the pool. “You...what?”

Isaac’s eyes meet mine, burning in a different way than they do when he shifts. “I love you.”

“Oh my gosh.” I blink, fluttering my eyelashes like the wings of a frantic hummingbird, which somehow clears the fog from my brain. “I love you too, Isaac.” We kiss again, and I pull away with a snicker. “But I’m taking the rest of the cake.”

“Fine with me.” He shrugs with a nonchalant smile, indicative that he definitely has another devious secret plan. “Just wait until you see your real present.”


	4. SCOTT--laundry crisis

Down on my hands and knees, I dig around frantically in the dryer, searching for one particular hoodie. It’s not there.

“No no no,” I moan, floundering around in the basket of clothes I just pulled out. Still nothing. “Dang it! Not my favorite sweatshirt!”

I glare at the laundry room ceiling in frustration, hoping in vain that it will reinvigorate my search. No such luck.

“What’s up?”

I startle and look up at Scott, his own overflowing laundry basket tucked under one arm as he strolls into the laundry room. 

“Oh, um, what?”

“Something’s wrong,” he says definitively, setting the basket down and offering me his hand. I take it, and he pulls me to my feet and wraps me in a hug. I breathe in his familiar scent, which just agitatingly reminds me all the more about why I’m upset.

“The laundry ate my favorite sweatshirt,” I complain. “I didn’t even know it was capable of taking an entire sweatshirt! I thought a single sock out of a pair was enough of a sacrifice to keep the laundry monsters at bay!”

Scott chuckles at my dramatic outburst. “Actually, that was me. I took the sweatshirt because it was originally mine.”

My face falls, part sad and part embarrassed. “Oh.”

“I got down here before you came to pick up your dry load, and I saw it in there, so I took it.”

“Oh,” I repeat, trying not to sound so disappointed. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll give it back once it smells strongly enough like me. That’s why you like it best, isn’t it?”


End file.
